Love in Paradise
by LulluBee
Summary: Kebodohan Sehun karena menyakiti Kai.. Kebodohaan Kai karena mencintai Sehun.. HunKai ft. HunSoo YAOI BxB EXO Fanfiction RnR Juseyo...


Love in Paradise/HunKai/YAOI

Cast :

Oh Sehun 'EXO'

Kim Jongin 'EXO'

Do Kyungsoo 'EXO'

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Rated : T

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

.

Langit diatas pantai Naksan kini sudah mulai merubah warna menjadi oranye, menandakan kalau hari sudah menjelang malam. Tapi tak mengurangi keindahan di pantai yang selalu jadi dambaan untuk dikunjungi ini. Begitupun dengan seorang pria muda dan tampan yang masih betah duduk dipinggir pantai, memandang deburan ombak yang menghiasi pantai didepannya. Memandang jauh kearah pantai yang tak tahu dimana ujungnya.

Pria tampan berkulit putih ini sesekali tersenyum saat melihat beberapa ekor burung yang terbang diatas air pantai yang terlihat berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Namja tampan ini lalu membenarkan jaket yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan seorang lagi yang ada disampingnya. Tentu saja dia tidak sendiri, bersama dengan seseorang yang dengan nyamannya menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak lebar pria tampan ini.

Si tampan ini merapihkan rambut pria manis yang terpejam tenang dipundaknya. Mengelus rambut lembut yang berantakan karna diterpa angin pantai. Rambut yang sangat dia sukai aromanya, rambut yang selalu terlihat menawan dan sangat pas untuk namja manis disampingnya ini. Pria tampan ini kembali menatap pantai didepannya. Sesekali dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin pantai yang terang-terangan menampar wajahnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu.." Ujarnya yang masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Sebuah bus besar berwarna kuning tengah berparkir ditempat parkir yang disediakan. Dan setelahnya pintu bus itu secara otomatis terbuka dengan lebar, sedetik kemudian satu per satu penumpang mulai keluar dari dalam bus. Para penumpang yang kebanyakan para siswa itu kemudian berbaris disamping bus sesuai dengan arahan seseorang yang jauh lebih tua dari mereka.

"Ayo semuanya berbaris.." Ucap pria yang dapat dikatakan tua itu.

Dan dengan teratur semua namja-namja muda itu berbaris seperti yang diperintahkan oleh orang yang menjadi guru mereka itu.

"Untuk semuanya, tolong dengarkan baik-baik." Pria ini kembali memberikan komando untuk murid-muridnya dibantu dengan pengeras suara. "Kalian semua bebas kemana saja yang kalian mau, asalkan tetap berada dipantai ini sampai jam 5 sore nanti. Setelahnya kalian akan berkumpul disini lagi untuk bersama-samamenuju villa untuk kita semua istirahat. Arrachi?"

"Ne, arraseo saem.." Jawab semua murid dengan snagat kompak.

"Bagus! Kalau gitu sekarang kalian bebas kemana saja."

Setelah guru mereka memberi aba-aba untuk bubar, dengan semangat mereka semua bubar barisan. Berpencar kesegala arah mencari objek indah yang ada dipantai Naksan ini. Pantai ini memang paling terkenal keindahannya, dengan air pantai yang berwarna biru cerah ditambah dengan pasirnya yang halus dan bebatuan yang menambah kesan keindahan ditempat ini.

Bahkan dari mereka ada yang rela berjalan tanpa memakai sepatunya hanya untuk bisa menikmati pasir halus berwarna kecokelatan ini. Kim Jongin atau yang sering dipanggil Kai oleh teman-teman dekatnya ini contohnya. Dia menenteng sepatu ketsnya dan membiarkan kakinya yang bisa dibilang halus untuk ukuran laki-laki sebenarnya itu menginjak pasir halus ini.

"Ini sangat nyaman.." Ujarnya.

"Iya Kai, sudah lama aku tida kepantai seperti ini." Ucap seseorang lainnya yang adadibelakang Kai.

"Eumm.. Kau benar hyung.." Balas Kai.

"Aku jadi merindukan rumah ku yang diBusan kalau lihat pantai ini."

"Apa pantai yang di Busan seindah ini hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Aniya, malah pantai dibusan itu jauuuhhhh lebih indah." Jawabnya.

"Jinjayo? Apa Kyungsoo hyung sering main dipantai?"

"Kai, rumah ku itu tidak jauh dari pantai. Setiap matahari tenggelam aku selalu melihatnya." Jawab namja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu. "Dan kau tahu, disana itu karang-karangnya lebih tinggi, tapi memiliki sebuah arti." Lanjutnya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Kai seraya duduk diatas pasir ini.

Diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang ikut duduk disamping Kai. "Ada karang yang namanya Mangbuseok_"

"Mwoya? Karang punya nama? Lucu sekali." Celetuk Kai memotong pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

"Diam dulu Kai, aku belum selesai" Kyungsoo yang gemas pun akhirnya menyentil kening Kai.

"Hehehe.. Maaf hyung.." Kai mengelus keningnya yang dia yakini kalau kini sudah berwarna merah.

"Cerita yang aku dengar dari ibu ku adalah kalau Mangbuseok awalnya adalah seorang wanita yang sedang menunggu suaminya yang sedang menyelam. Tapi suaminya itu tak kunjung naik kedaratan, hingga akhirnya si wanita yang masih setia menunggu meninggal disana dan yang kudengar wanita itu berubah menjadi karang." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja? Teragis sekali wanita itu." Komentar Kai.

"Eumm.."

Kai dan Kyungsoo kini sama-sama berdiam diri menikmati suara deburan ombak yang menghantam karang dan bebatuan. Menikmati suasana tenang yang pantai ini berikan, seolah-olah membuang semua beban pikiran dari keduanya. Pantai ini sepertinya cukup untuk menghilangkan stress mereka akibat ulangan yang mereka kerjakan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan hyung.." Kai sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Yahh kemana saja, tidak mungkin kan kita kesini hanya untuk berdiam diri disini. Kkaja.." Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk ditempatnya, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kai yang sudah berjalan menjauhi dirinya.

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan kalau Kai sudah menyuruhnya seperti ini?

Ucapan Kai adalah perintah, bisa dibilang begitu.

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah mendengarkan perintah Kai ini dan itu, yahh karna dia sendiri menyadari kalau dia hanyalah seorang anak pelayan dirumahnya. Kai adalah anak dari Kim Sanghoon, seorang presdir muda yang namanya sudah sangat terkenal akan kemampuannya dibidang bisnis. Kai adalah anak dari pasangan muda Kim Sanghoon dan Kim Niel.

Tapi sayangnya saat ini Kai hanya seorang diri, kedua orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat menuju ke China. Diumur Kai yang baru menginjak usia 4 tahun dia harus menerima kanyataan kalau orang tuanya sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Hingga akhirnya Kai diasuh oleh penasehat keluarganya, Do Ahjussi, ayah Kyungsoo yang sudah lama bekerja pada keluarganya bahkan saat ayahnya, Sanghoon masih muda. Karena kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, Kai semakin lama tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang manja, selalu mencari perhatian pada seseorang.

Untunglah Kai memiliki keluarga Do yang selalu baik padanya. Do ahjumma dan Do ahjussi selalu memanjakannya seperti anak mereka sendiri. Dan Kyungsoo yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya juga selalu perhatian padanya. Kai sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Bahkan Do ahjussi memohon kepada sekolah ditempat Kyungsoo sekolah saat di tingkat 1 Junior High School agar membiarkan Kai satu tingkat dengan Kyungsoo, yang saat itu jelas-jelas Kai masih berada ditingkat dasar. Dan untungnya Kai adalah anak yang pintar sehingga dia bisa melewati test yang diberikan oleh guru itu. Hingga dia bisa 1 tingkat dengan Kyungsoo.

Do ahjussi adalah laki-laki yang jujur dan baik, dia bahkan rela melanjutkan perusahaan Sanghoon yang sudah bisa dibilang sukses itu, hingga saat nanti Kai sudah berusia mapan dia akan menyerahkan kepada anak satu-satunya keluarga Kim ini.

Kyungsoo berjalan dibelakang Kai, selalu berada dibelakang Kai, bukankah memang seharusnya seperti itu? Sebenarnya Kai sendiri lebih suka mereka jalan beriringan hanya saja Kyungsoo selalu menolaknya. Dia akan berdalih kalau dia lebih suka berada jalan dibelakang, dengan begitu dia bisa mengawasi Kai lebih intens, dan menurut Kai itu 'sedikit' berlebihan.

"Hyung, ayo kita berfoto." Ujar Kai.

"Eh? Aniya Kai, kau saja yang berfoto." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kai bingung, padahal Kai sudah menyiapkan ponselnya.

"Tak apa, biar aku yang fotokan." Kyungsoo baru saja ingin mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Kai.

"Aniya, aku ingin kita foto berdua. Lagi pula kita tak punya banyak koleksi foto berdua hyung."

"Tapi Kai_"

"Ppalli hyung, nanti keburu sore." Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mecari pemandangan yang bagus untuk dijadikan background foto mereka.

Kyungsoo pun mau tidak mau menuruti keinginan Kai untuk foto bersama. Kai langsung merangkul leher Kyungsoo saat sudah menemukan tempat yang ia inginkan.

"Satu dua tiga~~~"

Kai dan Kyungsoo tersenyum mekar, menandakan kebahagiaan mereka. Dan acara foto ini tak hanya untuk sekali tapi berlanjut dengan pose dan ekspresi yang berbeda dan background yang berbeda pula. Memanfaatkan waktu luang mereka, sebelum akhirnya sore hari tiba.

"Ahhh.."

"Kaiii?"

Kyungsoo langsung berlari kearah Kai yang sudah jauh didepannya, memang tadi Kai berlari mendahuluinya untuk mencari pemandangan yang indah untuk dijadikan background foto. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Kai yang terduduk diatas pasir.

"Kai, gwaenchana?" Kyungsoo mendekati Kai, lalu membantu Kai berdiri.

"Ne hyung.." Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang menjulur kearahnya untuk membantunya berdiri.

Kai menatap seseorang yang tadi menabraknya, namja tampan dengan kulit putihnya yang masih berdiri didepannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk ditebak. Kyungsoo pun ikut menatap namja itu, mata bulatnya tambah membulat saat melihat namja itu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya namaj itu.

"N-ne, gwa-gwaenchana.."

Kyungsoo beralih menatap Kai yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan bingung, enatah sejak kapan Kai menjadi gugup begini.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada namja dingin itu, dengan mata yang dibulatkan.

"?" Namja itu memandang Kyungsoo, aneh. "Aku Oh Sehun, Maaf aku sudah menabrakmu." Jawab Sehun pada Kai.

"A-aniya, aku juga yang salah. Aku tak hati-hati." Ucap Kai.

"Ayo Kai kita pergi, kita sudah ditunggu." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Eh?" Kai hanya bisa mengikuti Kyungsoo yang menarik pergelangan tangannya..

.

.

Kai mengenakan jaket hangat berwarna biru miliknya. Malam ini ada acara api unggun yang dibuat oleh para guru dan semua panitia sekolahnya. Acara ini memang diperuntukkan untuk siswa-siswa tingkat 3 yang beberapa waktu lalu baru mendapatkan pengumuman kelulusan. Bisa dianggap ini adalah acara perpisahan untuk tingkat 3. Karena setelah ini mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman satu tingkat mereka.

Kai pun dengan tidak sabar segera melesak keluar kamar dan berjalan cepat menuju halaman villa yang dijadikan tempat acara api unggun malam ini. Dia segera mendakati Kyungsoo yang memang sudah berada disana terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung.." sapa Kai.

"Kai? Kau sudah turun?" tnaya Kyungsoo.

"Eumm.." Kai merasakan tubuhnya sedikit hangat karena api yang membara dihadapannya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidur karena kelelahan." Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai yang sedang menghangatkan telapak tangannya.

"mana mungkin aku tidur disaat seperti ini hyung, ini yang aku tunggu sejak tadi." Jawab Kai.

"Arraseo Kai."

Satu persatu para murid beserta panitia dan guru sudah berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun ini. Masing-masing menghangatkan diri dengan asap yang api ini keluarkan.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka, menikmati kehangatan yang mereka dapatkan dari api unggun serta kehangatan dari kebersamaan mereka. Waktu yang mereka habiskan dengan, menyanyi, menari, bercanda dan tertawa bersama-sama. Ini mereka lakukan mengingat setelah ini berakhir kemungkinan mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi, karena sudah jelas mereka akan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka nantinya.

Kai sendiri sangat senang malam ini, akhirnya dia bisa bersama dengan semua teman-teman se-angkatannya. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat hingga membuat Kai tak kunjung memejamkan matanya, sedangkan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Dia malah memilih untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai ini, meninggalkan semua teman-temannya yang sepertinya sudah tertidur semua, karena kelelahan. Kai mengeratkan jaket hangatnya, mencoba membuat tubuhnya terlindungi dari terpaan angin malam yang serasa langsung menusuk tulanganya. Kedua tangannya dia masukan kedalam saku jaket agar tetap hangat. Tapi sepertinya yang dia lakukan terlihat percuma, karena angin malam dipantai ini benar-benar sangat kencang dan juga dingin. Bahkan dia merasa kalau jaket hangat yang dia kenakan seperti tak ada gunanya. Nafas yang dia keluarkan pun terlihat berasap, semakain menjelaskan keadaan suhu malam ini.

Tapi itu tak menyurutkan rasa penasaran Kai untuk menikmati pantai dimalam hari, dia tetap berjalan semakin dekat dengan tepi pantai. Kai tersenyum senang melihat air pantai yang terlihat berkilau karna terpaan cahaya bulan, mendengar suara deburan ombak yang sekarang terdengar halus dibandingkan tadi pagi.

"Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Kai mendengar suara seseorang yang berhasil masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya.

Kai pun lantas menoleh kearah sampingnya dan langsung mendapati seorang namja tampan yang sudah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Eoh? Kau?" Kai ingat namja ini, namja yang tadi sore menabraknya.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi." Ucapnya.

"N-ne.." Entah kenapa sekarang Kai menjadi gugup seperti ini.

"Tak kedinginan?" Tanya namja tampan yang tadi siang memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Sehun.

"A-aniya, aku su-sudah memakai jaket." Kai menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi sore, karena aku sudah menabrakmu.." Ucap Sehun.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang sedang menatap hamparan pantai didepannya. "Gwaenchana, Sehun-ssi. Aku tak apa kok." Jawab Kai.

"Gomawo Kai.."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Kai, seingatnya dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sehun tapi kenapa namja ini sudah tahu namanya.

"Tadi sore temanmu itu kan memanggil namamu." Jawab Sehun.

"Ahh! Arraseo.." Kai kembali menatap pantai didepannya.

"Kaiiiii~~~"

Kai mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo. Kai langsung melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Hyung.."

Kyungsoo kini sudah berada didepannya, "Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi Kai." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin malam hyung, Kau berlebihan sekali.." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya, dan Sehun yang melihatnya tersenyum dan berpikir kalau Kai itu terrlihat imut.

"Aishh, kau ini. Nanti kalau kau hilang bagai mana?"

"Kau sangat berlebihan hyung, aku tidak kemana-mana kok." Jawab Kai.

Kyungsoo beralih menatap namja tampan yang ada dibelakang Kai. "Kau.."

"Ahh, haii~" Sehun melambaikan tangannya.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, "Ini sudah malam Kai, ayo kita kembali ke Villa." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku masih ingin menikmati angin hyung." Tolak Kai.

"Tapi ini sudah malam Kai, nanti kau sakit." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya ikut gabung dnegan percakapan mereka, "Benar Kai, kau harus kembali ke Villa nanti kau sakit. Kau harus istirahat." Ujarnya.

"Eumm.." Kai memandang Sehun, "Baiklah, aku akan kembali."

"Kkaja.." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai.

Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo yang menariknya menjauhi Sehun, sebelumnya dia tersenyum kepada Sehun.

.

Kyungsoo melepaskan jaket hangat yang sejak tadi membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Menggantungkan jaket itu pada gantungan dibelakang pintu. Setelahnya dia memilih untuk berbaring diranjang kecil namun cukup untuk tubuhnya yang kecil juga. Dia menatap Kai yang terlebih dahulu berbaring diranjang disebrangnya, dia menatap aneh pada Kai karena namja manis itu sejak tadi terlihat tersenyum sendiri.

"Kai?" Panggil Kyungsoo, yang sayangnya tak didengar oleh Kai.

"Kai?" Panggilnya lagi, masih sama.

"Hei! Kai!" Kini Kyungsoo dibantu dengan melemparkan sebuah bantal guling.

Dan sukses merebut perhatian Kai dari lamunannya.

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Kai kaget saat bantal guling itu mendarat tepat diatas perutnya.

"Kau kenapa eoh? Sejak tadi senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Jinjja? Hehehe.." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ditangkap basah oleh Kyungsoo saat dia tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Aishh! Kau ini." Kyungsoo memukul keningnya pelan, "Ahh! Aku tahu, kau pasti sedang memikirkan namja tampan tadi kan?" Tebak Kyungsoo.

Yang sepertinya tebakannya itu 100% benar, karena Kyungsoo langsung melihat semburat merah dikedua pipi Kai.

"A-aniya hyung.." Sangkal Kai.

"Aku tahu Kai, semenjak kau bertemu dengannya kau jadi seperti orang gila."

"Aniya hyung.."

"Kau menyukai namja tampan itu kan? Siapa namanya?"

"Sehun, hyung.." Jawab Kai.

"Ahh iya Sehun! Lihat bahkan dirimu saja mengingat namanya." Goda Kyungsoo.

"Yakk! Hyung..." Kai balik melemparkan guling itu pada Kyungsoo yang sayangnya berhasil Kyungsoo tangkap.

"Kau ketahuan Kai, kau pasti menyukai namja itu."

"Apa ketahuan hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Tentu saja Kai, setahuku Kai yang kukenal adalah pemuda normal tapi semenjak bertemu dengan namja bernama Sehun itu, Kai kini berubah menjadi gila karena sering senyum-senyum sendiri."

Kai merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring, memunggungi Kyungsoo. "Kau berlebihan hyung.."

"Kau sembunyikan juga semuanya sudah tahu dengan jelas Kai."

.

.

.

Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk dikelasnya, masih sibuk dengan beberapa kertas yang dia bolak-balik sedari tadi. Dia hanya ikut duduk disebelah Kyungsoo tanpa ada niatan untuk mengganggu hyung yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Kai tahu kalau Kyungsoo saat ini sedang sibuk dan tentu saja dia tidak ingin mengacaukan kegiatan hyungnya, hingga akhirnya yang Kai lakukan hanya mengambil buku milik Kyungsoo yang ada diatas meja. Hanya membukanya, tak berniat untuk membaca buku tebal yang lebih mirip kamus itu.

"Kau kenapa Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sejak tadi menyadari kehadiran Kai.

"Ye?" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Benar saja, sejak tadi Kai terlihat mengembangkan senyumnya meskipun dia sudah mencoba untuk menahan senyum itu namun tetap saja, bibirnya tetap melengkung menampilkan senyuman lebar, yang membuat Kyungsoo curiga.

"Hehehe.. Kau melihatnya yahh hyung?" Kai menggaruk tengkuk nya.

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku buta yang tidak bisa melihat senyum besarmu itu.." Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"hehehe.."

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih belum ada jawaban dari Kai.

"Tak apa hyung.."

"Kau tak pandai berbohong Kai."

"Yakk hyuuung.."

"Ceritalah Kai, aku akan mendengarkan.."

"Aniya hyung, aku tidak ingin mengganggu belajarmu." Ucap Kai.

"Gwaenchana, ceritalah.." Kyungsoo memaksa Kai untuk bercerita.

"Eummm.. Hyung.." Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ne..?"

"A-aku dan Sehun sudah berpacaran.." Jawab Kai seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ye?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan yang diucapkan Kai, dia beralih menatap Kai yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau bilang apa, Kai?"

Kai mengangkat kepalanya, balas menatap Kyungsoo. "Tadi Sehun menyatakan perasaannya padaku hyung.."

"Lalu?"

"Dan aku... menerimanya.."

Kyungsoo lalu mengembalikan tatapannya pada kertas itu kembali. "Aku senang mendengarnya, Kai."

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai yang bingung melihat perubahan raut wajah dari hyungnya.

"Aniya Kai, aku senang akhirnya kau bisa memiliki namja yang kau sukai dari dulu." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya memberikan senyuman kearah Kai.

Kai ikut membalas senyuman Kyungsoo, "Ne hyung.."

Dan setelahnya Kai dan Kyungsoo kembali terfokus pada pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kai yang sedang tersenyum karena mengulang memori yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu ketika namja yang disukainya, Sehun, menyatakan perasaannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang juga tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang entah sedang memikirkan apa, hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu.

"Kai, aku pamit duluan yahh.. Ada kelas setelah ini." ujar Kyungsoo seraya merapihkan kertas-kertadan juga buku miliknya.

"Eh? N-ne hyung.."

"Kalau kau mau pulang duluan, pulang duluan saja Kai. Tak perlu menunggu ku."

"Ne hyung, mungkin aku akan pulang dengan Sehun." Jawab Kai pada Kyungsoo yang sedikit-demi sedikit berjalan menjauhinya.

Kai jadi bingung sendiri kenapa dengan hyung tersayangnya itu. Dia bisa merasakan perubahan yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Apa Kyungsoo marah dengannya? Tapi karena apa? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Molla, Kai juga tidak tahu.

"Kai?"  
Dan disaat Kai tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang ini dan itu, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya, yang Kai sangat kenal siapa pemilik suara yang terdengar cadel itu.

"Sehun.." Kai tersenyum saat namja yang membuatnya gila belakangan ini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aniya Hun-ah, aku baru saja ingin menemuimu dikelas." Jawab Kai.

Jika kalian bingung, mungkin akan sedikit dijelaskan. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Kai baru tahu kalau Sehun, namja yang dia temui dipantai waktu itu ternyata juga berada di universitas yang sama dengannya dan juga Kyungsoo. Hanya saja Sehun adalah seniornya. Kai awalnya juga tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sehun. Sejujurnya, Kai sudah pasrah kalau dia tidak akan bertemu dengan pria yang dia sukai sejak pertama bertemu itu. Tapi ternyata Tuhan mempertemukan mereka kembali ditempat ini. Dan semenjak itu mereka jadi dekat satu sama lain. Membuat rasa suka yang Kai rasakan menjadi bertambah setiap harinya.

"Kkaja ku antar kau pulang." Sehun meraih tangan Kai.

Kai semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat dia merasakan tangan besar Sehun menggenggam tangan halusnya. Entah disadarinya atau tidak, dapat kita lihat kalau kedua pipi tembam itu sedikit berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"Ne, kkaja.."

Kai dan Sehun berjalan beriringan keluar dari kelas itu, menulusuri lorong yang masih terlihat ramai meskipun tak seramai biasanya, itu karena sebagian dari mereka ada yang sudah pulang atau ada juga masih harus mengikuti berbagai materi dikelas.

Sehun merangkul pundak namja manis yang tingginya beberapa centi dibawahnya. Saling tertawa bersama ketika mereka menceritakan sesuatu yang menurut meleka itu lucu. Tak jarang Sehun mengusap-usap rambut Kai saat mendengar namja berkulit tan itu menceritakan kejadian lucu waktu kelasnya sedang berlangsung.

Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di parkiran mobil, mereka berjalan menuju sebuah mobil berwarna biru tua yang masih terparkir ditempat itu.

' _Tiit Tiiitt'_

Sehun menekan tombol yang terdapat dikunci yang dia pegang, membuka Lock otomatis pada mobil mewah itu. Dan setelahnya mereka memasuki mobil dari kedua sisi mobil milik Sehun.

"Kau mau langsung pulang Kai?" Tanya Sehun seraya memasangkan Seltbelt ditubuhnya.

"Ne, Hun.. Aku sedang malas kemana-mana. Ingin langsung pulang saja." Jawab Kai.

"Kyungsoo tidak pulang juga?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Aniya, dia tadi bilang masih ada kelas terakhir, malah dia yang menyuruhku untuk pulang terlebih dahulu."

"Ouhh.."

Setelahnya Sehun menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi area kampus.

Meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah memandang kearah mereka dengan tatapan remeh, "Dasar bodoh.."

.

.

.

Cahaya pagi yang hangat berhasil menembus jendela kaca sebuah kamar sehingga sinar matahari pagi menyinari ruangan sederhana tersebut. Dan itu sukses membuat salah satu tubuh yang tertutup oleh selimut menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Eunghhh.."

Perlahan demi perlahan tubuh seorang namja itu mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman dengan cahaya yang sukses menyapa indera penglihatannya. Kai, pemilik tubuh itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka matanya, masih mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan itu.

Dan ketika mata itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, mata bening itu mulai menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan tempatnya sekarang. Beberapa detik setelahnya mata bening itu sukses terbuka lebar ketika sepenggal memori yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"ASTAGA!" Pekiknya ketika memori itu berputar diotaknya, dan dia langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurannya.

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu dia melirik seseorang yang ada disebelahnya, yang masih tertidur lelap. Oh Sehun, pria yang tertidur itu masih nyaman berada dimimpi indahnya. Ketika itu juga Kai tersenyum menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terpejam, dia memandangi struktur dari wajah tampan milik orang yang dicintainya. Rahang yang tegas, mata yang tajam ketika terbuka, bibir yang tipis namun sangat manis.

Kai bersyukur bisa memiliki pria berkulit putih ini. Sehingga dengan mudahnya Kai menyerahkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk hidupnya. Dia bahkan rela membiarkan pria itu menidurinya, memasukinya, dan mengenda—oke stop sampai disitu, tak lihatkah wajah merah milik namja manis ini ketika dia mengingat kegiatan yang dia lakukan dengan kekasihnya tadi malam.

"Eunghhh~~"

Kai tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara erangan lembut dari pria didepannya. Dan didetik berikutnya namja itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan, Kai masih setia memandang pria didepannya.

"Kau sudah bangun chagi?" Tanya namja bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu.

Kai tersenyum, "Ne, Hun.. Kenapa kau bangun?" Sehun menarik lembut leher Kai, membawanya kedalam dekapannya. Dan dengan senang hati Kai merebahkan kepalanya dipundak lebar namja itu, ditambah dengan pelukan diperut bidang Sehun.

"Aku hanya merasa ada yang dengan serius memandangiku, jadi aku terbangun.."Ujarnya seraya mengusap-usap rambut Kai yang memang dari awal sudah berantakan.

Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun, merasa malu karena habis ditangkap basah oleh kekasihnya itu.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Kai, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Kai.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eum?" Kai mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun, menautkan kedua alisnya. "Waeyo?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal karena kita melakukannya semalam?"

"M-mwo? A-aniya.." Entah kenapa Kai merasa pipinya memanas.

Sehun tersenyum, "Maaf karena sudah melakukan itu.." Ujar Sehun tulus, itu memang kesalahannya, kesalahannya yang tidak bisa menahan hasratnya saat melihat Kai yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Aniya Sehun, gwaenchana.. Aku tak apa.." Ujar Kai, dia tahu apa yang kekasihnya itu takutkan.

"Mianhae.." Sehun kembali mengecup pucuk kepala Kai, beberapa kali.

"Gwaenchana, Hun. Aku senang karna bisa melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya apalagi itu dengan mu.." Kai semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun.

Sehun senang mendengar pernyataan dari Kai, itu artinya dia adalah yang pertama untuknya. Dan itu membuat Sehun semakin membubuhkan ciuman lembut nan mesra di pucuk kepala dan kening milik pria berkulit tan ini.

"Kai..?" Panggil Sehun.

"Ne?"

"Apa tak apa kalau kau tidak pulang semalam?" Tanya Sehun, jujur Sehun sedikit khawatir dengan Kai yang dia 'culik' untuk menginap di apartemennya. Dia takut nanti penghuni rumah Kai akan kelang kabut mencari pria manis ini.

"Gwaenchana Hun, aku sudah bilang dengan Kyungsoo hyung kalau aku menginap dirumah teman." Jawab Kai.

"Apa Kyungsoo tahu kalau kau menginap dirumah ku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sepertinya tidak, Hun.. Waeyo?"

"Aniya sayang, aku hanya takut kalau Kyungsoo marah saat tahu kau sedang bersama ku. Kau tahu kan kalau Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak terlalu suka denganku." Sehun menatap Kai, dengan pandangan –err entahlah.

"Aniya, Hun. Sebenarnya dia baik kok.." Jawab Kai.

"Eumm.. Kai, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Sehun memandang Kai dengan hati-hati.

Kai balas memandang Sehun, "Tanya apa, eoh?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo itu?"

"Mwo?" Kai menatap aneh pada Sehun, kenapa tiba-tiba saja pria pucat ini bertanya tentang Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengerti arti pandangan Kai, lalu dia tersenyum sebelum menjawabnya, "Aku hanya ingin tahu segalanya tentang kekasihku, bahkan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya." Jawab Sehun, dan itu berhasil membuat semburat merah dikedua pipi Kai akibat ucapannya itu.

"Kyungsoo adalah anak dari orang kepercayaan mendiang ayahku. Bahkan sebelum ayah ku menikah dengan ibu, keluarganya sudah bekerja untuk ayah. Dan setelah kepergian kedua orang tuaku, mereka berganti alih untuk menjagaku dan merawatku serta melanjutkan bisnis ayahku." Jawab Kai seraya memainkan jarinya diatas dada bidang Sehun.

"Apa Kyungsoo baik padamu?" Tanya Sehun, yang sepertinya masih sangat penasaran.

"Kyungsoo hyung sangat baik, dia selalu menjagaku dan merawatku. Dia bahkan tak pernah meninggalkan aku sendiri." Jawab Kai.

"Apa kalian sangat dekat?"

"Tentu saja kami sangat dekat, bahkan kami sudah menganggap seperti saudara kandung satu sama lain."

Sehun terdiam mendengar jawaban Kai, entah apa yang dipikirkan namja berkulit putih itu, dia hanya memandangi wajah Kai.

"Memangnya kenapa, eoh? Tumben sekali kau bertanya sampai sedetil itu tentang Kyungsoo hyung?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Aniya Kai, aku hanya penasaran saja dengan kedekatan kalian." Jawab Sehun yang sudah merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi senyuman.

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu, Hun? Jinja?" Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan terkejutnya.

"Mwo? Aniya chagi, aku tidak cemburu. Karena aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku." Jawab Sehun.

"Hihihi~ Aku hanya bercanda, Hun." Kai kembali memeluk perut ber-abs Sehun.

Sehun mengusap-usap rambut Kai dengan lembut.

"Saranghae Hun-ah.." Ucap Kai.

"Nado saranghae Kai.."

.

.

.

Kai sejak tadi tengah sibuk memainkan ponsel berwarna putih miliknya. Beberapa kali Kai mengarahkan ponsel itu ketelinganya, namun tak lama setelahnya dia menurunkan ponsel itu dari telinganya dengan bonus bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Dan itu terjadi tak hanya sekali, dia mengulangi kegiatannya itu.

"Aishhh!"

Kai menggerutu sebal ketika orang-orang yang dia telepon malah tak bisa dihubungi.

"Kyungsoo hyung kemana yahh? Sehun juga dari tadi ponselnya tidak aktif. Kompak sekali." Gerutunya.

Kai memandang sebal ponsel yang ada ditangannya. Sudah sejak tadi dia menghubungi Kyungsoo namun tak ada jawaban, dan saat dia menghubungi Sehun juga nomornya sedang berada diluar jangkauan.

Sedangkan ini sudah waktunya pulang, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan itu artinya seluruh pelajaran sudah selesai, tapi kenapa Sehun dan Kyungsoo masih belum bisa ditemukan juga. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa pulang?

Kai masih berada digedung kampusnya, masih menunggu Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersama. Padahal dia sudah menunggu lebih dari 1 jam ditempat ini.

"Masa' aku pulang sendiri?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke toilet, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ingin buang air kecil. Masih dengan memainkan ponselnya dan tetap mencoba menghubungi nomor Kyungsoo, mungkin saja nanti Kyungsoo akan mengangkat teleponnya. Kai mengira pasti Kyungsoo tengah mengerjakan sesuatu, karna kebiasaan Kyungsoo jika tak mengangkat telepon dengan segera berarti dia tengah mengerjakan sesuatu yang pastinya sangat penting hingga dia melupakan dunia disekitarnya.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya disebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca belur. Ini ruangan Dance, karena saat melewati pintu kaca itu Kai melihat sebuah siluet yang berasal dari dalam ruangan. Kai adalah type orang yang gampang sekali penasaran, itu kenapa yang membuatnya berhenti tepat didepan ruangan itu.

"Apa ada orang yahh?" Gumamnya pelan.

Dengan perlahan Kai mendekati pintu kaca itu, lalu membukanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Membuka pintu itu agak sedikit lebar agar memudahkannya melihat kedalam. Dan saat pintu terbuka lebar, itu juga yang terjadi dengan matanya yang kini ikut terbuka lebar.

"Se-Sehun..." Gumamnya.

Mata Kai merebak lebar ketika melihat siluet tadi yang ternyata itu adalah Sehun, sedang bersama dengan_

"K-Kyungsoo h-hyung.."

Dan sontak saja suara parau Kai berhasil merebut perhatian dari kedua orang yang tengah sibuk membalas ciuman panas satu sama lain. Kai menelan sliva yang terasa berat di tenggorokannya.

"Kai.."

Kai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati mereka berdua yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Kai memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang sangat dalam, entah apa yang dia rasakan. Sedih? Marah? Kecewa? Entahlah..

"Kai.."

Itu suara Sehun, suara orang yang beberapa bulan ini selalu mengisi hatinya dan harinya, orang yang dia cintai. Kai menatap Sehun, dalam dan penuh.

Kai berdiri kurang lebih 4 meter dari mereka, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kai penuh dengan selidik.

"K-Kai, aku a-aku.." Sehun menelan salivanya, entah dia harus menjawab apa.

"Kyungsoo hyung, kenapa kau melakukan ini." Kini giliran Kai memandang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalas menatap Kai, dengan pandangan yang entahlah Kai sendiri juga tak mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, santai.

Kai membelalakan matanya, menatap tak percaya pada Kyungsoo. "Mwo? Kenapa? Hyung, Sehun adalah kekasihku, dan kau masih bilang kenapa?" Kai sungguh tak percaya.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar Kai? Kekasihmu? Sehun adalah kekasihku." Jawab Kyungsoo yang sukses menambah kelebaran dari kelopak mata Kai.

"Mwoya? Kekasihmu? Hyung, kau jangan bercanda."

"Kau tanya saja langsung pada kekasihku ini kalau tidak percaya."

Kai berganti memandang Sehun yang masih setia berdiam diri tak bergeming, "Sehun, apa benar? Apa benar kau adalah kekasih Kyungsoo hyung?"

"K-Kai, a-a-aku.." Sehun memandang Kai, gugup.

"Jawab aku Sehun, apa benar kau adalah kekasih dia?" Ujar Kai dengan nada yang sudah naik 1 oktaf.

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat dia menundukkan kepalanya, dan setelahnya dia mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai. Kai berdecak tak percaya.

"Kau lihat sendirikan, Kai? Dia adalah kekasihku.." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit dia sunggingkan.

Kai beralih lagi menatap Kyungsoo, "Kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau merebut Sehun dari ku?"

"Mwoya? Aku merebut Sehun?" Kyungsoo mengarahkan kedua tangannya dikedua pinggangnya, bertolak pinggang. "Tanya kan pada dirimu sendiri! Siapa yang merebut siapa?"

Kai menautkan kedua alisnya, "Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau yang merebut Sehun dari ku, Kai. Apa kau tidak sadar, eoh?" Jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak mengerti yang dimaksud oleh hyung nya ini. "Maksudmu?"

"Tak pernahkah kau sadar diri? Kau selalu mengambil apapun yang aku miliki." Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan pandangan merendahkan Kai namun pandangan itu penuh dengan amarah.

Kai masih menatap Kyungsoo, mencoba mencerna maksud dari hyungnya ini. Jujur saja dia tidak mengerti maksudnya. Merebut? Merebut apa?

"Apa kau tak ingat, Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Kau selalu mengambil semua milikku. Ingatkah dulu saat kita masih kecil? Kau selalu merebut semua mainan yang aku miliki, bahkan kau menagis dan merengek meminta kalung pemberian dari ibuku? Ingatkah?"

Kai kembali memutarkan memorynya yang telah tersimpan lama. Dia ingat, dia ingat dulu dia selalu menginginkan mainan yang Kyungsoo punya, dia juga ingat waktu dia menangis agar Kyungsoo memberikan kalung yang baru saja dibelikan oleh ibunya.

"Apa sekarang kau ingat, Kai? Apa kau juga ingat kau bahkan merebut semua perhatian ibu dan ayahku? Membuat mereka menjadi lebih menyayangimu dari pada aku yang jelas adalah anak kandungnya sendiri?" Ucapan Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan luapan emosi didalamnya, ditambah dengan beberapa bulir tetes mata yang terlahir dari pelupuk matanya.

Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak percaya, segitunya kah dirinya? "H-hyung.."

"APA KAU INGAT SEKARANG, KAI!?"

Entah kenapa kini buliran itu pun terlahir dari mata bening nan indah milik Kai, "Mi-mian h-hyung.." Kai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengan Sehun waktu dipantai dulu?" Kai kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo. "Disana aku melihat kau menyukai Sehun pada pandangan pertama." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"..." Kai hanya terdiam, menunggu lanjutan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Dan aku tahu, kau akan merebutnya lagi dariku." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Demi tuhan hyung, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sehun adalah kekasihmu."Jawab Kai, tak bermaksud membela diri, memang dia tidak tahu kalau Sehun adalah kekasihnya.

"ITU KARENA AKU TAHU KAU AKAN MEREBUTNYA!" Kyungsoo berteriak penuh dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. "Kau tahu? saat itu aku dan Sehun sudah berpacaran, namun aku sengaja merahasiakannya darimu, aku sengaja tak mempertemukan Sehun denganmu."

Kai memandang Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Jadi aku sengaja menyuruh Sehun untuk berpura-pura mendekatimu, lalu memacarimu dan setelahnya aku akan menyuruh Sehun untuk meninggalkanmu ketika kau benar-benar mencintainya." Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya kasar, lalu kembali menampilkan seringaiannya yang jujur sekarang terlihat menyeramkan dimata Kai.

Sehun memandang Kai dengan perasaan yang entahlah, dia sendiri juga bingung. Dia hanya mampu terdiam ketika kedua saudara ini tengah beradu saling meluapkan emosinya masing-masing.

"Ja-jadi ini adalah rencanamu hyung?" Kai melihat kearah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh ketidak percayaannya.

"Tentu saja.." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini hyung..?" 

Kyungsoo membalas menatap Kai, "Karena aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, Kai." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai membuang nafas beratnya. Hatinya bergemuruh kencang, tubuhnya bergetar, bahkan kakinya seakan-akan mati lemas.

"Apakah kau harus sejauh ini hyung?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan menjadi aku dulu Kai."

Kai tersenyum tak percaya kepada Kyungsoo, jujur saja tak pernah mampir dipikirannya kalua ini akan terjadi. Dia tak pernah membaynagkan ini, karena diapikir semua masih baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata? Kai hanya tak percaya yang terjadi sekarang.

"Aku tak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi, hyung.. Ku pikir kita baik-baik saja.." Ujar Kai, dia memundurkan langkahnya beberapa centi dari tempat awalnya.

"..." Kyungsoo menatap Kai.

"Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu merebut semua yang kau punya."

"Ck!" Kyungsoo berdecih.

"Jujur saja, aku hanya merasa iri. Aku iri dengan semua yang kau miliki. Aku iri karna kau bisa memiliki apapun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia." Kai tersenyum, menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya. "Sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan harus kehilangan semua yang aku punya ketika aku masih sangat kecil."

"..."

"..."

Kyungsoo dan Sehun sama-sama terdiam memfokuskan diri untuk mendengarkan Kai.

"Apa kau pikir aku sudah siap kehilangan orang tua ku dulu?" Air mata Kai kembali tumpah membasahi pipinya. "Aku iri dengan mu yang selalu bermain dengan kedua orang tuamu. Aku iri karena aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku iri saat ayahmu membelikan mu mainan baru, aku iri hyung, aku iri karena aku tidak bisa merasakan itu."

"Aku iri karena tak ada yang memelukku ketika aku tertidur, aku iri karena tidak ada yang menyuapi ku ketika makan, aku iri karena tak ada yang membelikan aku mainan sepertimu. Aku hanya iri, hyung. Salahkah?"

"Kai.."

Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat bodoh saat ini, dia merasa kalau dirinya... Menyesal.

"Gomawo karena telah menyadarkanku hyung.. Tapi aku tak habis pikir kalau akan seperti ini."

Kai menghapus air matanya yang terus saja mengalir, membasahi hampir setiap inchi pipinya.

"Sehun-ah.." Kali ini Kai memandang Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau yang bodoh atau aku yang bodoh? Tapi gomawo karena belakangan ini kau selalu bersamaku, meskipun aku tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah rencana yang kau dan Kyungsoo hyung buat. Tapi aku tetap senang, karena aku sangat bahagia saat selalu bersamamu belakangan ini. Kau berhasil membuat ku sangat mencintaimu Sehun, seperti misi yang Kyungsoo hyung suruh padamu." Kai tersenyum lembut pada Sehun.

"Kai, ma-maafkan aku.." Ucap Sehun.

"Sehun, tapi aku tak pernah menyesal sedikitpun karena telah mencintaimu, malah aku sangat bahagia bisa mencintaimu.." Kai menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat lembut, manis dan tulusnya pada Sehun, meskipun Sehun sangat tahu kalau didalamnya penuh dengan rasa kekecewaan.

"Gomawo untuk semuanya Sehun-ssi, Kyungsoo-ssi.."

Perlahan demi perlahan Kai memundurkan menimbulkan jarang yang sediki-demi sedikit menjauh dari kedua orang yang telah melukainya itu. Hingga akhirnya Kai memutar balikkan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya dan dimenit berikutnya Kai langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan yang entah kenapa terasa panas.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini Kai menyewa apartemen untuk tempatnya tinggal sementara waktu. Dia hanya tidak ingin pulang kerumahnya, yang artinya dia akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo disana, tak bermaksud menghindar, dia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Ingin sedikit melupakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu yang membuat hidupnya 'sedikit' berantakan, yahh bisa dibilang begitu.

Kai bahkan hanya mengurung dirinya didalam kamar aparteman yang dia sewa ini, selama kejadian yang lalu Kai tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya dia kampusnya lagi, dia tak ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo maupun Sehun disaat hatinya belum siap. Yang Kai lakukan hanya berdiam diri dikamar apartemennya yang sangat berantakan itu. Kai tak peduli.

Dia hanya keluar jika hanya disaat dia membeli makanan atau cemilan atau bahkan wine. Jujur saja, dia baru kali ini mengkonsumsi cairan ber-alkohol itu selama hidupnya, dengan alasan hanya untuk menangkan diri yang sedang frustasi.

Kai menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas lantai yang penuh dengan sampah-sampah cemilan dan botol-botol wine yang berserakan disana dan sini. Ditangannya juga sedang menggenggam botol wine yang isinya masih tersisa setengah. Tubuhnya yang berantakkan menandakan betapa frustasinya dirinya saat ini.

' _Ting Tong'_

' _Ting Tong'_

Suara bel yang menggema tak membuat Kai mengubah posisinya. Dia tidak peduli dengan itu. Yang dia lakukan malah menenggak wine yang ada ditangannya.

' _Ting Tong'_

' _Ting Tong'_

' _Ting Tong'_

"YAKKK!" Kai berteriak kesal saat suara bel yang menyebalkan itu masih saja terdengar ditelinganya. Dengan sangat terpaksa Kai bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Berjalan menuju pintu apartemenya dengan botol wine yang masih dia genggam. Kai berjalan dengan sempoyongan seolah-olah langkahnya didorong oleh angin diruangan itu, tak jarang dia ingin terjatuh kalau saja dia tak langsung memegang tembok apartemennya.

' _Ting Tong'_

' _Ting Tong Ting Tong'_

Suara belnya semakin terdengar tak sabaran, dan semakin membuat Kai kesal mendengarnya.

Hingga akhirnya Kai langsung membuka pintu apartemennya, "Siapa hikk"

Pandangan Kai sedikit mengabur akibat efek dari mabuknya itu, sehingga Kai harus menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat tamu yang tak dia undang itu.

"Se-Sehun?"  
Mata Kai kini mulai 100% kembali, hingga dia dapat dengan jelas melihat siapa tamu tak diundang itu, Sehun. Kai memundurkan langkahnya disaat Sehun malah melangkah mendekatinya. Pintu yang terbuka lebar memudah kan Sehun memasuki apartemannya dengan leluasa.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Kai semakin memundurkan langkahnya ketika Sheun semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Sehun masih terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Kai, dia terus saja menatap Kai seraya melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya mendekat pada namja manis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Hingga pada akhirnya Kai harus terpojok karena tembok yang ada dibelakangnya dan tak bisa melangkah menjauh lagi.

"Kai.."

Sehun tepat berdiri didepan Kai, semakin mendekat kearahnya meskipun tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka. Dengan sangat cepat Sehun segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kai yang sedikit memucat.

Menyesap bibir yang dulu sempat menjadi candunya, menghisap dan mengulumpanya.

"Nghhh~" Kai mendesah ketika lidah Sehun memaksa memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Dan ketika lidah hangat itu berhasil menyentuh lidah hangat milik pria yang dicintainya, dapat dia rasakan rasa aneh dari dalam mulut Kai, yang dia tahu rasa apa itu.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman panasnya, lalu menatap Kai kembali. Dia merasa prihatin saat melihat kondisi Kai yang tak dapat dikatakan baik itu. Kai yang sekarang sungguh jauh berbeda dengan Kai beberapa waktu yang lalu saat mereka masih bersama. Dan itu semakin membuat Sehun semakin... merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Kai.." Ujar Sehun.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, menatap manik hazel milik Sehun. "Mwoya?"

"Maaf karena aku sudah menyakitimu seperti ini."

Kai menepis tangan Sehun yang ingin menyentuh rambutnya. "Lupakanlah, aku sudah tak peduli."

"Kai, aku mengakui kalau aku bodoh, karena mengikuti semua ucapan Kyungasoo. Maafkan aku, Kai."

"Sudahlah Hun, lebih baik sekarang kau pergi. Aku ingin sendiri." Kai baru saja ingin menjauhi Sehun, namun dengan cepat Sehun meraih lengannya dan menahannya disana.

"Kai, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu."

Kai memandang tak suka pada Sehun, "Cukup Sehun, sudah cukup kau menyakitiku seperti kemarin. Sekarang biarkan aku sendiri, dan melupakan semuanya."

"Aku minta maaf, Kai. Aku tahu aku bersalah, maaf." Sehun mengurangi cengkramannya pada lengan mungil Kai. "Semenjak itu, jujur saja aku merasa seperti orang gila, aku selalu memikirkanmu, Kai. Aku merasa sangat bersalah."

Kai melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Sehun, lalu memilih berjalan menuju sofa yang ada diruangan itu, mendudukinya. "Semua sudah berakhir Sehun. Semuanya sudah tak ada artinya lagi." Kai menenggak isi dari botol yang masih ada ditangannya.

Sehun menatap iba pada namja dihadapannya ini, segitu sakitnya kah hingga membuat namja manis ini berubah menjadi seorang pemabuk? Sehun mendekati Kai, merebut botol yang Kai pegang, lalu membuangnya asal sampai botol itu terpecah ketika menyentuh lantai.

"Tsk!" Kai berdecih melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan pada botol wine miliknya.

"Awalnya aku juga tak ingin melakukannya Kai, tapi Kyungsoo memaksaku karena dia bilang dia ingin membalaskan dendamnya padamu, aku tak ingin, tapi dia tetap memaksaku." Sehun mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Aku mencintai Kyungsoo pada waktu itu, hingga aku tidak bisa menolak semua keinginannya, aku mengikuti semua permainan yang dia buat, Kai. Aku mendekatimu, lalu memacarimu, dan berhasil membuatmu mencintaiku, Kai."

"Dan meninggalkanku ketika aku sudah mencintaimu, begitukan?" Lanjut Kai.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi."

"Tapi, aku baru menyadarinya, Kai. Kalau ternyata aku juga telah mencintaimu."

Kai sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pengakuan Sehun yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk penghiburannya Sehun, tapi aku tak membutuhkannya." Ujarnya, Kai tak ingin percaya terlalu banyak, tak ingin terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aniya Kai, aku sungguhan." Sergah Sehun. "Aku baru menyadarinya ketika semua itu terjadi. Aku baru sadar ketika aku tak melihatmu, aku menyadarinya ketika kau menghilang dari sisiku. Aku baru sadar, Kai."

Kai terdiam memfokuskan diri untuk mendengar semua ucapan Sehun, entah itu benar atau hanya lanjutan dari permainan yang kemarin.

"Aku baru sadar kalau aku mencintaimu Kai, ketika kau pergi, aku merasa seperti ada yang kurang."

"Hentikan Sehun.." Kai menutup kedua telinganya, dia tak ingin mendengarkan bualan dari bibir tipis Sehun, tak ingin. Dia hanya takut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai.."  
Sehun memeluk Kai dari belakang, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat.

"Sehun.." 

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai. Sungguh..." Sehun mengecup pipi Kai dari samping.

Kai melepaskan pelukan Sehun, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, melihat namja pucat itu tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

Lalu Sehun mengangkat Kai, menggendongnya melompati sofa panjang yang menjadi batas diantara mereka, sehingga kini Kai sudah ada didepannya, tangan Sehun yang berada dipinggang Kai semakin mendekap tubuh yang dia rasa sedikit mengecil, dapat dia rasakan saat menggendong pria manis ini tadi, Kai banyak kehilangan berat badannya.

Sehun memeluk Kai dengan sangat erat, seolah-olah tengah menyalurkan rasa rindu bercampur dengan rasa bersalah yang sangat mendalam. Mencium pucuk kepala namja manis itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kai." Ujarnya.

Kai memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap sentuhan yang Sehun berikan ditubuhnya. Kai bahkan dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti hatinya kembali, sama seperti saat pertama kali Sehun menyapanya dulu, hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun.." Kai kembali menitikkan air matanya yang telah lama mengering, kembali membasahi pipi yang sekarang terlihat menirus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kai.."

Setelahnya Sehun kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir pucat Kai, menyesapnya dan sedikit menghisapnya. Dan kali ini Kai membalas ciuman hangat dari Sehun, membalas menghisap bibir bawah Sehun ketika Sehun menghisap bibir atasnya. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun saat Sehun semakin mempererat pelukan dipinggangnya.

"Eungghh~" Kai mendesah ketika lidah Sehun berhasil memasuki mulutnya untuk kedua kalinya. Menggoda lidahnya seolah-olah tengah mengajak bermain. Saling beradu lidah, lidah yang saling mendorong, saling menghisap dan saling menjilat.

"Eummpphhhh~" Kai memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman yang kini berubah menjadi sedikit lebih panas.

Tangan Sehun pun tak tinggal diam, dia memasukkan tangan besarnya kedalam kemeja putih yang Kai kenakan, menyentuh kulit tan itu, dan mengusapnya.

"Euummpphhh.." Dan itu sukses mendapat hadiah desahan dari bibir Kai yang tertahan akibat sentuhan yang dia lakukan pada punggung itu.

Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya, semakin menuntut dan dalam. Tak memperdulikan dengan saliva yang mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Kai. Kedua tangan Kai mengacak-acak surai brown milik Sehun, terkadang dia bahkan menjambaknya pelan ketika dia merasakan Sehun menghisap kuat lidahnya.

"BRENGSEKKKK!"

Hingga akhirnya suara yang menggema berhasil menghentikan kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan. Kai langsung melepaskan ciuman basahnya dengan Sehun, lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sumber dari suara lancang yang memenuhi apartemen miliknya.

"K-Kyu-Kyungsoo hyung.."

Sehun dan Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu besi yang terbuka lebar, mereka baru ingat kalau mereka lupa menutup pintu itu sejak tadi.

Kyungsoo menatap marah kearah dua pria yang barusan tengah memadu kasih, "Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh!?"

"H-hyung.." Kai menelan salivanya.

"Kyung, hentikan kebencianmu itu.." Ujar Sehun saat melihat kebencian dari mata Kyungsoo.

"DIAM KAU!" Tapi sayangnya malah mendapat bentakan keras dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tetap saja memandang Kai dengan pandangan yang seakan ingin membunuh Kai. "Kenapa kau selalu merebut apapun yang aku punya, Kai.?"

"A-aniya hyung, bu-bukan seperti itu.."  
Sehun dapat merasakan rematan tangan Kai, karena memang sejak tadi mereka bergandengan tangan saat mereka melihat Kyungsoo. Sehun tahu kalau Kai tengah ketakutan.

"KAU BERENGSEKK KAII! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis meskipun Kyungsoo tengah meluapkan emosinya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku.."Ucap Kai yang ikut menangis.

"Maaf mu tak ada artinya Kai.."  
Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Kai dan Sehun yang mematung ditempatnya. "Aku selalu mengalah dan mengalah, namun tidak untuk ini, Kai." Mata bulat Kyungsoo menyiratkan kebencian yang sangat dalam, Kai tahu itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali merebut milikku, SEHUN ADALAH MILIKKU!" Ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Kyungsoo mengambil pecahan botol wine yang tadi Sehun buang, mengambil pecahan ujung moncong botol itu.

"A-apa yang a-akan kau lakukan Kyung?" Sehun kaget ketika Kyungsoo mengambil pecahan botol itu dan mengarahkannya pada Kai.

Sehun langsung membawa Kai kebelakang tubuhnya, membiarkan Kai mengumpat dibelakangnya, dia akan melindungi Kai, orang yang dicintainya.

"Kenapa kau membelanya Sehun?" Kini Kyungsoo menatap Sehun.

"Karena aku mencintainya, Kyung. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya lagi."

Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun, kekasihnya. Dia benar-benar kehilangan Sehun sekarang karena itu artinya Sehun lebih memilih Kai daripada dirinya.

"Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, siapapun juga tak ada yang bisa memilikimu."  
Kini pecahan botol itu mengarah pada Sehun. Kyungsoo semakin mendekat kearah mereka, langkahnya bahkan lebih cepat.

"Kyung.." Jujur saja Sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Dia berlari cepat kearah mereka dengan pecahan botol yang mengacung kedepan.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU SEHUN!"

"ARRGGHHHH..."

Dan setelahnya semua terdiam. Sehun memejamkan matanya erat, dia pasrah jika dia mati ditangan Kyungsoo, mantan yang dulu dia cintai. Namun selama beberapa detik Sehun belum juga merasakan apapun. Sampai akhirnya dia membuka kedua matanya, dan didetik itu juga matanya membulat sempurna.

"KAIII!" Dia tertegun saat melihat Kai berdiri didepannya. Menatap tak percaya pada Kai.

"Agghhh.." 

"K-Kaiii.." Sehun mendekap tubuh Kai yang hampir saja terjatuh.

Hati Sehun berdetak sangat cepat saat dia melihat pecahan botol yang tadi di pegang Kyungsoo mendarat cantik diperut namja yang ada didepannya ini, Kai. Tubuh Sehun bergetar mendekap tubuh mungil Kai.

"Kai.."

"Aaggghhh.." Tangan Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun yang ada dipingganganya.

"K-Ka-Kai.." Kini suara Kyungsoo bergetar, dia berjalan mundur. Tak percaya apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"S-Sehu-un.." Suara Kai melemah..

Setelahnya Sehun langsung menarik pecahan botol yang sudah menacap ditubuh Kai, membuang pecahan itu kesembarang arah.

"ARRGGHHH!" Menghasilkan pekikan keras dari bibir Kai, ketika pecahan itu seolah-olah ikut menarik daging perutnya.

"Tenanglah Kai, kita akan kerumah sakit.."

Sehun langsung saja mengangkat Kai ala _Bridal Style_ membawanya keluar dari apartemen ini. Tak peduli dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah terduduk disudut ruangan sambil menangis histeris, menyesali apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Sehun menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Dia duduk dengan gelisah, dan mencoba memfokuskan mata dan pikirannya pada jalan yang dia lalui. Terkadang matanya tertuju pada Kai yang duduk disebelahnya. Sehun dapat melihat peluh yang keluar dari pelipis Kai, membasahi wajah manisnya itu.

"Se-Sehun.." Suara lemah Kai terdengar memilukan ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun masih mencoba memfokuskan matanya pada jalanan, "Tenanglah Kai, kita akan kerumah sakit."

"A-Aniyahh Hunhh.. A-akuhh takhh ingin ke-kesanahh.."

"Apa maksud mu Kai? Kita akan kesana, kau akan dirawat dirumah sakit."

"Se-Sehun, akuhh.." Kai menyentuh tangan Sehun yang masih sibuk memegang stir mobil.

"Tenanglah Kai, kau jangan banyak bicara dan jangan banyak bergerak." Sehun menepis tangan Kai dengan pelan.

Namun Kai masih berusaha meraih tangan Sehun, dia tak ingin Sehun membawanya kerumah sakit, tak ingin.

"Dengarkhann a-akuhh Hunhh.. Ku-ku mohonhh.."

Sehun kesal, sangat, apakah Kai tidak tahu kalau dia takut saat ini, eoh? Lalu dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun menghentikan laju mobilnya, berhenti dipinggir jalan. "Kenapa sayang? Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit." Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan lembut.

"Ugghhh.." Kai meringis saat dia mencoba mengubah posisi duduknya. Kini Kai ikut membalas tatapan mata Sehun. "A-aku tidakhh mauhh Sehunhh.."

"Kenapa Kai? Kau sangat membutuhkan pertolongan."

"A-anihh.. Ba-bawa akuhh kepantaihh Hunhh.."

"Apa? Kau jangan gila Kai, yang kau butuhkan adalah rumah sakit." Demi apapun Sehun tidak percaya dengan keinginan Kai. Disaat seperti ini Kai malah meminta untuk membawanya kepantai.

"Ku-kumohonn Hun.. Akuhh inginn kesanahh.." Tangan lemah Kai menggenggam tangan bergetar Sehun.

"Tidak Kai, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit.." Sehun kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Kai masih menggenggam tangan Sehun, merematnya kencang meskipun tangannya mulai melemah. Dia masih mencoba membujuk Sehun agar membawanya kepantai. Pantai yang dulu menjadi tempat dimana pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Hunhhh.. Sehunhhh.."

"ARGHHH!" Sehun memukul stir mobilnya keras. Dia menatap Kai yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon, hingga akhirnya dia memutar stir mobilnya.

"Akuhh mencintaimuhh Sehunhhh.."

"Diamlah Kai!" Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, seolah-olah sedang berada di arena balap.

Sehun kesal, sangat. Dia sudah pasrah jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan orang yang paling dia sayangi ini. Dia menyerah, dia hanya melakukan apa yang Kai inginkan. Sehun menitikkan air matanya dalam diam, walaupun didalam hatinya dia ingin sekali berteriak dan memaki dirinya sendiri. Air mata yang terus saja lahir dari kedua matanya sedikit membuat penglihatannya terhalang oleh genangan air itu.

Sesekali dia melihat kearah Kai yang duduk bersandar lemah pada jok mobil disebelahnya, wajah manis itu kini sudah terlihat sedikit pucat dengan peluh yang terus saja mengalir dari keningnya. Terkadang dia melihat Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sangat Sehun tahu itu untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ada diperutnya.

Hingga setelah itu Sehun menghentikan mobilnya disebuah parkiran mobil. Mereka sudah sampai di pantai yang Kai inginkan. Langsung saja Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju kearah pintu sebelah, membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Ugghhh.."

Sehun lalu menggendong Kai ala _Bridal Style,_ yang sebelumnya dia melilitkan jaket miliknya pada tubuh Kai, lalu membawa Kai memasuki area pantai ini. Kai pun dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya dia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun, itu pun agar dia tidak terjatuh dari gendongan Sehun.

Sehun berjalan dipinggir pantai membiarkan sepatunya diterpa air pantai yang dia lewati. Dia semakin mengeratkan gendongannya pada Kai, bermaksud agar Kai tidak kedinginan karena angin pantai yang berhasil menembus pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

"Se-Sehun, Aku se-senanghh.." Ucap Kai dengan suara lemahnya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun, mata Sehun kembali menitikkan air matanya saat mendengar suara lemah Kai.

"K-karena aku bi-bisa kesinihh dengan muhh.." Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Nado Kai.."

Kai meraih wajah Sehun, menariknya kebawah agar menatapnya. "Gomawohh Hunhh.." Ujar Kai.

"Ne, sayang.." Sehun mengecup kening Kai, yang sedikit dingin akibat terpaan angin pantai.

Setelahnya Kai menarik wajah Sehun agar mendekat kearahnya, sehingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Saling merasakan hembusan hangat dari keduanya ketika menghembuskan nafas.

"Akuhh mecintaimuhhh Sehunhh.." Ucap Kai.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Kai.."

Dan didetik berikutnya, Kai sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Sehun. Mengecup bibir Sehun, lalu menghisapnya. Sehun membalas hisapan Kai, hanya hisapan lembut tak ada nafsu disana. Hanya saling membalas satu sama lain, menyalurkan rasa sayang yang mereka rasakan.

Saling menghisap dan mengecup, membagi rasa hangat diudara dingin yang menyapa mereka. Dan dapat Sehun rasakan rasa asin saat menghisap bibir Kai, yang sangat dia tahu kalau itu adalah air mata Kai yang mengalir dan berakhir dibibir yang saling menyatu itu.

Sehun menghisap lembut bibir pucat Kai, menjilat kedua belah bibir yang hangat itu. Hingga akhirnya Sehun merasakan tangan Kai yang melingkar dilehernya terjatuh dan menggelantung diudara. Dia tahu, sangat tahu.

Dan itu membuatnya semakin mengeratkan rengkuhan tangannya pada tubuh Kai. Tetap dengan bibir yang saling menempel. Sehun tahu apa yang terjadi, Sehun tahu, hatinya mencelos dan membuatnya kembali menitikkan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Sehun tahu..

.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk duduk ditepi pantai, sedikit menjauh agar tak terkena air pantai. Memandang jauh kearah air pantai yang terlihat berkilau diterpa sinar matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Tersenyum dengan mata yang masih memandang jauh kesana.

Dia melirik seorang namja manis yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya dipundak lebarnya, kembali tersenyum ketika memandang wajah manis itu, yang sekarang sudah terlihat sangat pucat dengan bibir yang mulai memutih kebiruan.

Sehun mengelus surai cokelat milik Kai. Rambut yang sangat menawan jika diterpa angin seperti ini. Sehun sangat menyukai rambut Kai yang halus, dia juga sangat suka menciumi rambut itu, menyesap aroma khas milik seorang Kai. Aroma yang mampu membuatnya tenang.

Lalu Sehun kembali menatap pada air pantai yang entah mengapa sekarang terlihat jauh lebih indah dari biasanya. Sehun tersenyum kembali, sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan onyx tajamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai.."

Hanya sebentar dia terpejam, karena dimenit berikutnya dia sudah kembali membuka kedua matanya. Lalu dengan perlahan Sehun mulai bangkit dari duduknya, membenarkan jaket miliknya pada tubuh Kai yang sudah mulai sedikit kaku. Setelah itu Sehun kembali menggendong tubuh tak bernyawa milik Kai ala _Bridal Style,_ kali ini dia merasa sedikit kesulitan saat menggendong tubuh itu, mungkin karena tubuh itu sudah berhenti ber'operasi' dari kegiatannya sehingga jadi agak lebih berat.

Setelah Kai sudah berhasil ada didekapannya, Sehun lalu melangkah lurus kedepan dengan langkah yang kecil. Menatap intens pada gelombang air pantai yang mengarah padanya. Dia mendekap tubuh itu dengan erat, seolah-olah takut tubuh itu akan terbang terbawa angin pantai yang berhembus dengan sangat kencangnya.

Sehun bahkan tidak lagi peduli dengan air pantai yang mulai membasahi kakinya, dia tetap berjalan lurus dengan mata yang sesekali terpejam. Dia mengacuhkan rasa dingin yang dia dapat ketika air itu sukses menembus celana jins miliknya, dia sudah mati rasa untuk itu.

Matanya terlihat berkilau akibat terpaan cahaya yang sudah berganti menjadi cahaya bulan. Sehun tetap berjalan kedepan seolah-olah tak ada apapun didepannya. Sedangkan air pantai sudah mulai membasahi pinggangnya. Bibirnya sudah sedikit bergetar efek karena tubuhnya mulai ber-reaksi dengan air dingin yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

Bahkan air pantai itu sudah menerjang sebagian tubuhnya, sampai tubuh kaku Kai juga sudah disembunyikan oleh air pantai, menyisakan hanya kepalanya yang masih bersandar pada pundak Sehun.

Sehun masih melangkahkan kakinya kearah pantai yang tak berujung itu, membiarkan air berkilau itu menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Tubuhnya menerjang gelombang air pantai yang seakan-akan menyeretnya jika dia tidak mencoba bertahan.

Dia mengeratkan tubuh Kai dipelukannya, ketika air pantai mulai menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya bahkan wajahnya. Sehingga Sehun mau tak mau memejamkan kedua matanya agar tak terkena air pantai.

' _Aku mencintaimu, Kai'_

Dan selebihnya semua terasa gelap dan dingin.

Gelombang air pantai yang berhasil memukul karang ditepi laut.

Air pantai yang berhasil membawa sepasang anak muda bersama dengan rasa cinta mereka ke suatu tempat yang tak pernah ada ujungnya.

.

.

.

E

N

D

.

.

.

Ini hanya sebuah FF yang sudah terkubur lama di dalam lappy.. Dan baru berani di publish sekarang..

Hehhe..

Maaf kalo ff ini terlalu panjang bahkan sampai membosankan.. FF ini dulu terinspirasi dari film YAOI Jepang yang judulnya 'Boys Love' (bener apa gak? Cz udah lupa banget.. heheh)

Hanya line ceritanya aja yahh yang sama tapi isi dari cerita ini murni dari pemikiran gue sendiri..

Oke thanks buat yang udah baca FF ini dan thanks juga buat yang udah mau review FF ini..

Khamsahamnida..

:*


End file.
